the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Ten Films of 2016
Halfway through 2016, I was very concerned about the year in cinema. As it turned out, this would be a very bottom heavy year for film. This was the year that proudly brought forth the testament of cinema as an art, displaying efforts that both tug at the heart and cause viewers to question their reality. Without further ado, these are my top ten films of 2016. No. 10: La La Land (Summit Entertainment) - Dir. by Damien Chazelle La La Land is a lot of things; it's passionate, excellently acted, and assembled to no fault. Chazelle paves forward his path as a filmmaker in a defiant, heartfelt portrayal of a city that takes what it wants and leaves nothing behind. It's brutally honest, but it's also a very realistic tale of love versus hope, and how one sometimes needs to realize that they must choose between the two. However, at its heart, La La Land is a pure tale of love and cinematic joy to be embraced by everyone who was and is a dreamer, No. 9: Jackie (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - Dir. by Pablo Larrain A decidedly strange beast of a film, Jackie stands tall among the greats in cinema. Abrasive but undoubtedly perfectly crafted, Larrain, Portman, and Fontaine help crafts one of the most unique films of the year. An electric and shockingly powerful recreation of Jackie Kennedy by Portman, a hauntingly assembled film by Larrain, and Oppenheim's cold but powerufl script are just a few of a well-oiled and dynamic machine. Deserved of every praise it has received and a lot more, this is a standout pure and simple. No. 8: Nocturnal Animals (Focus Features) – Dir. By Tom Ford Although Tom Ford’s sophomore effort is certainly a difficult viewing, there are also several layers of intensity and darkness boiling beneath that edge. Ford’s direction is superb, allowing his cinematographers and editors to fully create his unique but unsettling vision. Assisted by a fantastic Michael Shannon, an electric Aaron-Taylor Johnson, and the reliably skilled Amy Adams and Jake Gyllenhaal, ‘’Nocturnal Animals’’ is an enveloping movie to behold No. 7: Miss Sloane (EuropaCorp) - Dir. by John Madden Anchored by Jessica Chastain and, more importantly, an unrivalled script, Miss Sloane is the thriller that the film industry has been desparetely in need of. What this film may lack in flash it certainly makes up for in substance, with an electric and dynamic atmosphere that fully envelops viewers. Certainly not meant for everyone, Miss Sloane is a delightfully audacious and ferocious film that takes no prisoners in pursuit of integral and necessary filmmaking. No. 6: 13th (Netflix) – Dir. By Ava DuVernay Very rarely does a film feel so necessary to be viewed, yet Ava DuVernay manages to do just that in, of all genres, a documentary. With the atmosphere, attention to detail, and most importantly heart of the biopic of a beloved figure or intense dramatic epic, DuVernay crafts a singular, unbiased vision of the American criminal justice system that is both fair and optimistic. No. 5: Arrival (Paramount Pictures) – Dir. by Denis Villeneuve Never has a film simultaneously been both moving on an emotional level and been so intriguing on an intellectual layer as well. Denis Villeneuve directs his team perfectly, merging a powerful story with breathtaking cinematography, sound editing, and a career height from Amy Adams. For lack of a better word, Villeneuve’s is a masterclass of filmmaking on every level, from the most mechanical and basic fundamentals to the most complex themes put to film roll. No. 4: Patriots Day (CBS Films) - Dir. by Peter Berg No matter how one puts it, Patriots Day is quite clearly a masterpiece. That is not a word to be used lightly, but there is little else that can describe the sheer power that Berg's newest film has to offer. Both unrelenting in its desire to engage viewers and intensely determined to remain respectful- and even proud- of those who lived on, the film serves as the ultimate testament on humanity's desire to do good more than evil, and help their fellow man more than harm them No. 3: Lion (The Weinstein Company) - Dir. by Garth Davis Emotional, powerful, and universal, Lion 's greatest strength is how it connects with the very soul of each of its viewers. Triumphantly displaying the power of the human spirit but never reaching levels of manipulation or cliche, Davis' debut is a proud mantle for him to have on his shelf. Any flaws a viewer can find with this film can be wholly forgiven, because what it ultimately does is create a film that tells the story of everyone- about self-discovery, family, and love. No. 2: Moonlight (A24) - Dir. by Barry Jenkins A magnificent portrait of urban life, Barry Jenkins perfectly delivers a masterpiece of a flim. Emotionally charged and assembled masterfully, every aspect of this film feels like a perfect capsule of love and life. Those that have ever felt lost about what their role and purpose is will feel for this film, while even those that have not will be able to admire what has been crafted here. It's a brilliantly made, exquisitely acted, and masterfully assembled, which makes Moonlight absolutely wonderful to behold. Honorable Mentions *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (LAIKA) - Dir. by Travis Knight *''Indignation'' (Summit Entertainment) – Dir. By James Schamus *''The Jungle Book'' (Walt Disney Motino Pictures Studios) - Dir. by Jon Favreau *''Zootopia'' (Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios) - Dir. by Byron Howard *''Other People'' (Vertical Entertainment) - Dir. by Chris Kelly No. 1: Silence (Paramount Pictures) - Dir. by Martin Scorsese Often utilizing images to tell the story just as often as words, Silence is Martin Scorsese's magnum opus. No film rivals it in sheer heart, power, and theme, while the ensemble brought together here stands as one of the best in all-time. It brings up morality, faith, and reverance that unsettles the viewer, causing them to truly begin to think and question themselves as a person. There is nothing like it- Silence is quite simply a masterpiece. Category:Personal Ballot